Tenmaku Uchiha
was a member of the Uchiha Clan and a Konohagakure ANBU who for several months was in a mission as spy in Kirigakure under the pseudonym of . Background Surrounded by excessive responsibilities and big ambitions, Tenmaku always craved achievements beyond a position as Captain of the , and because of that he agreed to join Root after being drafted by , who always wished to have an Uchiha as his subordinate. Because of his affiliation with Root, Tenmaku came to be discriminated between the rest of the Uchiha who rejected any kind of negotiation or partnership with Danzō and his militia. However, Fugaku Uchiha tried to use Tenmaku's entry in Root in favor of the Uchiha clan, offering the post of a double agent for him, so that he could bring Root's confidential information straight to the Uchiha clan, allowing that the clan could blackmail Danzō and so use the Root in their favor against the Hokage. By rejecting Fugaku's offer, Tenmaku sealed his enmity with the rest of his clan (except who believed that Tenmaku could still change his loyalty once again) and especially with his older brother Inabi, with whom he never had any tie or fraternal friendship, though the anger against his brother Inabi increased considerably after he refuses to help the Uchiha clan to have a trump card against Danzō. After being kicked out by Inabi who considered him "''Danzō's worm" and "a traitor of the Uchiha blood", Tenmaku allied himself blindly to Root, waiting for an opportunity to overcome all the Uchiha clan and take revenge on all those who turned their backs on him. As a member of Root, Tenmaku quickly gained Danzō's recognition after getting success on several missions where he carried the codename of . As he was becoming an essential gear for Root, Danzō began to deposit more trust in Tenmaku from the moment he came to be assigned to be his bodyguard alongside Orochimaru. However, Tenmaku was easily wrapped in the lies and darkness created by Danzō and became too blind to realize that he was just being used so that when he become more powerful would become part of an experiment where Orochimaru would steal his eyes and would give to Danzō (this would have been his first attempt to create a "mechanism" that would allow him to use Izanagi). In the anime, Tenmaku was part of the elite team composed of Root's members whose orders were to assassinate the Third before he resume in the Hokage position which was left vacant after the 's death. However, with 's intrusion by pretending to be Hiruzen, the mission was a failure. Personality As a child, Tenmaku was ambitious and dreamy, always believing that in the future he could become a shinobi of great importance to the Uchiha clan. As he grew, his ambition became more pronounced and his desire for more recognition turned him into an ever more calculating and methodical person, though he conserved some of his old features of childhood as repentance, obedience and certain innocence. After accepting by free will join Root, Tenmaku became proud of himself as well as arrogant and suspicious, believing that Fugaku Uchiha just wanted to use him for his own benefit. His distant relationship with his older brother Inabi also grew, making Tenmaku get used ever more with rejection and loneliness. Poisoned by Danzō's lies, Tenmaku accepted to become self confident and began to reject listen to the advice of more experienced shinobi as Naori Uchiha, who until the end believed in a possible rehabilitation of Tenmaku. As a member of Root, Tenmaku became an obedient pawn who executed all the orders of his master, applying all the new knowledge he received in ANBU. Once started receiving espionage missions he also learned to be shrewd, meticulous, careful, enigmatic and foremost liar. Thus, he could create false personalities for each person he pretended to be, which helped a lot when he pretended to be Horui Kirimitama, though in the end his emotions have been mixed up with his disguise, which proved that Tenmaku had no real self-control over his emotions. Moreover Tenmaku could not clearly understand his true emotions, which allowed him to choose several options that in the future he regretted making. Before being kicked out, Tenmaku did not feel the hatred for his brother the way he believed, because the hatred he cheered feel was actually remorse and insecurity at not being able to have a bond of brotherhood with his only direct relative and for having accepted to live in the loneliness created by the dense imaginary wall that prevented him from truly caring about Inabi. When he had a relationship with Mei, Tenmaku also failed to realize that little by little he was been dominated by his emotions and began to love Mei as was becoming more intimate with her (even though she was his target). Because of this, Tenmaku was stunned and flabbergasted when awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan when believed have killed Mei (even if it was a clone). Only moments before his death that Tenmaku acquired knowledge about his emotions and martyred by having been distant from his only brother and have betrayed the only woman he once loved. Appearance Tenmaku was a young adult of average height, dark and disheveled hair that usually covered his ears. Usually he uses Konohagakure's standard forehead protector on his forehead, which was using when he also used Kirigakure's forehead protector. During his childhood, after joining Root, Tenmaku wore the standard short black jacket with red straps on the shoulders and a green kimono. In the back, on one of the red straps was fastened his tantō. While spying Yagura on his mission infiltrated in Kirigakure under the pseudonym of Horui Kirimitama, his attire consists of the standard pinstriped underclothing of Kirigakure ninja and a dark-blue robe with light-blue trimmings, over it, besides the standard Kirigakure's forehead protector and shinobi sandals. Abilities A shinobi who have always showed full capacity to successfully carry out all the tasks that was responsible, but that was never fully recognized for his abilities, Tenmaku since his time at the Academy proved to be a prominent shinobi with singular characteristics and unique facility to improve his weaknesses and enhance his strengths, especially when he performed the signature techniques of the Uchiha Clan, demonstrating remarkable mastery and control over simple fire nature techniques to more powerful and complicated genjutsu. During his missions and battles, Tenmaku became recognized among his allies (especially from Root) and his enemies as a powerful and often ruthless adversary, endowed with a meticulousness able to eliminate countless targets for the success of his mission, without showing resentment or any other emotion. During his clash against the elite team of Kirigakure, Mekajiki Kankitsu recognized him as one of the most formidable opponents he ever faced. The same way as Ao confirmed that he was one of the Uchiha with better control over his Sharingan that he has ever met (which would change only when Ao faced years later). Other renowned and wise members of the Uchiha Clan as Fugaku and Naori also realized that Tenmaku could be a fundamental tool for the clan. Although the full extent of their power using the Mangekyō Sharingan is unknown, Tenmaku is apparently unable to use the technique for more than two minutes without interruption throughout a whole day. This limitation is not fully confirmed once during the only fight in which he used the Mangekyō Sharingan he struggled to stabilize it for more than a full minute. Taijutsu Although he was not an expert in taijutsu, Tenmaku was strong and agile enough to attack multiples enemies quickly without giving them chance of defense. Through his Sharingan, Tenmaku was able to copy several techniques by copying the fight style of and others of his companions from Root. After witnesses Guy using two of his most unique techniques, he was able to execute the Leaf Whirlwind and the Strong Fist, further expanding his strength in combat. In action, Tenmaku showed have ascertained great reflexes and mobility when escaped from Mekajiki's attacks with his sword and when Inabi tried to hurt him with a kunai. During his trainings in Root, Tenmaku showed versatility and strength several times while fighting against and at the same time. However, Tenmaku claimed that he was not able to beat high-level members of Root and ANBU as or . Ninjutsu Although usually using fire and even water based ninjutsu and his Kekkei Genkai, Tenmaku is a prominent user of supplementary and offensive techniques which do not require an elemental nature. He is able to create shadow clones of himself besides being able to confuse his opponent using shadows and shurikens. He was also proficient with the Body Flicker Technique and was able to attack a single enemy multiple times without giving them a chance to defend by moving quickly around unleashing several hits mainly in the stomach and the head of his enemies. Nature Transformation Being an Uchiha, Tenmaku always used fire nature techniques as his signature. From very young age he learned the Fire Release's most basic techniques as the Great Fireball Technique. He also dedicated himself in learning about more advanced techniques using fire, some of which were only used by high-ranking shinobi, even so he learned to exhale potions of fire-infused chakra in shurikens to increase its destructive power beyond being able to converted into fire chakra that is kneaded inside his body and then expelled from his mouth a massive wall of flames. Studying the techniques of the Sarutobi Clan, Tenmaku also learned to use the Ash Pile Burning technique. Moreover, he is also able to use some Water Release techniques, as the Hiding in Mist Technique, which amplifies the success of his murders when he uses the Silent Killing, and the Great Waterfall Technique. After developing special pills containing Mei's blood, Tenmaku injected in his own blood vessels substances containing Mei's cells who possessed the Boil Release. After injecting the first dose of the substance present in the pills in his veins and regularly ingest some of his pills, he developed the ability to use the same Kekkei Genkai as Mei. Thus, Tenmaku became able to control and manipulate layers of dense steam besides generate it through his mouth, changing the ph levels of the substance in order to increase or decrease its acidic properties. With little time domain on the Boil Release, Tenmaku has been able to create two other techniques. Heating his sweat he wrapped his body in a layer of highly acidic steam that protected him from any enemy attack, like an armor. And, inspired by Danzō's technique, he exhaled his infused-chakra in an ordinary kunai increasing its size, strength, lethality and allowed it to melt targets by touching them. Kenjutsu As an experienced high level ANBU from Root, Tenmaku was extremely skilled in kenjutsu being able to master a variety of weapons. As a member of Root he carried a saber on his back, which he used to perform quick assassinations assaults the same way he used a sword to do it. With his sword he was able to fight on equal terms against Mekajiki Kankitsu who was an extremely versatile shinobi in the use of multiple swords in addition to being a former member of the Seven Pupils of the Mist. Dōjutsu Sharingan As a prominent member of the Uchiha Clan, Tenmaku awakened his Sharingan for the first time at age nine, during a traumatic mission where he and his teammates were nearly killed in combat. At age 11 he completely dominated his Sharingan, which was essential to his promotion to chūnin. Using this, he activated the dōjutsu's genetic abilities like seeing chakra, paralyzing his opponents, predicting their movements and copying their techniques. Due to his level of mastery over the Sharingan, Tenmaku could keep it active for long periods without losing large amounts of chakra, although after disabling it he needed some rest. Tenmaku stood out in the use of Sharingan-based genjutsu, and was considered mainly in Root one of the most notable users of the Sharingan, being surpassed years later by and . His skills were varied and allowed him to arrest his opponents in illusionary worlds beyond paralyze them or attack them with his techniques simply by pointing at them. According to Ao, his ability to predict the moves of his opponent was so formidable that made him an almost unbeatable opponent, being needed an extremely detailed plan to beat him. Mangekyō Sharingan Tenmaku awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after believed of having killed Mei Terumī, the only woman he truly loved, even though he took so long to figure it out. Its designed were three curved arches spiralling around the black pupil. For being awakened moments before his death, the full extent of Tenmaku's Mangekyō Sharingan powers are unknown, though, since he used the powers of his dōjutsu, Tenmaku was able to use even more powerful genjutsu. Through Amano Iwato, one of the genjutsu accidentally released to protect him, was observed an incomplete version of what would be Tenmaku's Susanoo. Although very diffuse, it was revealed that Tenmaku's Susanoo had orange color as well as small rectangular eyes. Intelligence Even being underestimated by those around him, Tenmaku grew up listening few words that recognized his true potential. According to him, as a child, he listened appreciate his intelligence and the ease with which he learned new things. Over time Tenmaku came to understand that there are different meanings and points of view of for the "clan" and the "village", although his perception of such organizations have been succumbed by the ideals of "order", "responsibility" and "duty" which he truly learned after to become a member of Root. It was also notable that still young he was considered a more complete shinobi than many of the Konoha Military Police Force and Root. Tenmaku also proved to be quite critical perfectionist and analytical when he was in unfavorable situations and which depended on a quick and perfect plan to escape from such situation. His knowledge of genetics and basic medicine were key for indicated him to steal Mei's Kekkei Genkai in order to develop a method for it be implemented on a large scale in the Root members. This need, coupled with Tenmaku's technical skills, allowed him to produce special pills containing blood cells infused with the Boil Release's genes, albeit clandestinely. The success of the pills was proven when Tenmaku, disobeying his orders, tested on himself the pills and became able to master the same Kekkei Genkai as Mei. Stats Trivia *Tenmaku (天幕) means "tent". *Tenmaku's hobbies were training and microscopy. *Tenmaku wished to fight against Inabi Uchiha and later *Tenmaku's favourite foods were sashimi and curry rice, while his least favourites were okaka and raspberry. *Tenmaku had completed 515 official missions in total: 88 D-rank, 106 C-rank, 242 B-rank, 48 A-rank, 31 S-rank. *Tenmaku's favorite words were 'order" (順, jun) and "duty" (義務, gimu). Quotes *(To ) "Why don't you reserve passing judgment until after you've seen my latest technique... It's a real showstopper!" *(To and ) "Throughout my life I've been belittled and ignored. Almost all my clan rejected me and stated that I wouldn't be anyone, then when the time they needed me came, I laughed in their faces, I laughed loudly." *(To Mei Terumī) "If I'd believed every time when someone had told me "no" or denied my abilities, today I'd be just a salesman with no ambition. People may fear your power, but it'll be up to you to show them you aren't a runaway monster, but the holder of a blessing that will bring them peace." *(To Homare Yukimi and Ao) "I fought against dozens of enemies here and dozens perished. I'm loving my new powers... Amazing! Now I realize that even the smallest bit of power can mean the difference between winning and losing!" *(To Mekajiki Kankitsu) "The person you knew as Horui was a farce. And for you, I'll be your executioner." *(To Ao) "Arguably you're a formidable opponent. And I have to congratulate you for having discovered my Sharingan, but I warn you, because you can't at least see what is right under your nose! Even with this Byakugan you still blind. So I think I'd better take it back and take it home with me." *(To Mekajiki, after believe having killed Mei) "You already knew what my mission was, and knew I couldn't hurt her! Why, you monster...?! Why you made me kill her?! Even she was your student! Even she was innocent!" *(To Mei) "At first it was just another mission ... I should infiltrate in Kirigakure and ... I should steal your Kekkei Genkai. But I must also protect you from what lurks in the shadows! It was just another mission, but I got involved with you too much. I ruined everything. Those eyes, it took me too much to see, but they're proof that I always saw you in a different way... Special." *(Last words) "Sorry, Mei. I regret that I have betrayed you since the beginning. But stronger than my betrayal was my lov... I love you."